


I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry

by MonochromeMog



Series: Vocaloid Songs Inspired Fanfics [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Abusive John Winchester, Based on a song, Broken Sam, Cannibal John Winchester, Dark fic, Guilt, Guilty Gabriel, Guilty Lucifer, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Sam, Lala's Lullaby, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Modern AU, Protective Dean, Protective Gabriel, Protective Lucifer, Sam gets a puppy, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrelated Winchesters, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeMog/pseuds/MonochromeMog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... Forgive me, forgive me, please..." </p><p>Lucifer and Gabriel will never, ever leave Sam's side again... They'll also make sure John Winchester can't hurt him ever again... </p><p>The road to recovery is a long one.</p><p>*warnings inside.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mentions of rape/non-con, mentions of cannibalism, mentions of drug use, Stockholm Syndrome, mentions of abuse (physical, sexual and verbal), graphic violence, triggers, suicidal thoughts (will not be that graphic I promise), mild cursing.

I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry...

 

Name: Sam Winchester 

Age: 16

Gender: Male 

Case: Belonged to a abusive household. 

Gabriel looked at the police officer with a raised brow in question. He threw the file onto the desk and sighed. His older brother, Lucifer sat next to him, a hand to his chin and gaze locked onto the file in front of him. 

"Why show us this?" 

Lucifer asked, his look mirroring Gabriel's. 

"We only wanted to adopt him. We don't need to know what happened." 

Gabriel added, arms folded across his chest. The police officer scowled quietly, huffing a sigh before replying.

"Winchester is a lost cause. Why not adopt someone who doesn't have a few screws loose? The kids got Stockholm syndrome, he wants to go back to his abusive father and spend the rest of his life there. He only says 'I'm sorry' anyways, you wouldn't be able to hold a conversation with him." 

Gabriel glared daggers at the man before him, Lucifer seemed to grow colder than normal. They didn't like the way the officer was talking about their friend. 

Yeah, Sam Winchester was their friend. One of their best friends actually. They went to school together, Sam sometimes slept over at their house, but that all changed when their mother became pregnant with their younger sister Anna. They decided to move to another state, they had enough money to do it; Novak was not a small name. 

They left Sam five years ago and now they're regretting it. Gabriel and Lucifer came back to Texas to meet Sam again, but were shocked to find that Sam was in an orphanage. They immediately asked what orphanage it was and visited him.

Maybe adopting him wasn't the best option, but what were they suppose to do? They're over 18, so they can care for him as guardians. 

They just wasn't expecting how broken he was...

When they first met Sam after five years of no contact, they were shocked to say the least. The teenager was on his knees and he wouldn't move to get up or anything, he never said anything other than 'I'm sorry,' and he would claw at his own skin. Sam had bruises littering his pale body, there was scars everywhere and the worst part... 

Sam had a chunk of his right shoulder missing. 

The elderly woman who owned the orphanage told Gabriel and Lucifer what happened, a solemn look on her face. 

"The poor boy was in the process of... Getting raped when the police burst in. The father was sinking his teeth into his neck and cutting his body. The father was a cannibal, that's why Sam has a part of his shoulder missing. The poor boy... I wish the police would have seen something earlier. The boy down the street, Dean Singer, called the police when he heard screams coming from the house. I don't think Sam even realised he was making noise. Evidence says he's being going through this for 8 years..." 

8 years... 

Lucifer and Gabriel were absent for five of those years. Maybe if they didn't leave, this wouldn't have happened and Sam would have been a little less broken. 

Dean Singer was not an unfamiliar name. Dean was another one of their friends and was close to Sam, they were almost like brothers really. Bobby, Dean's father, knew John and was always worried for Sam. Though, without any evidence, he couldn't do anything. He always regretted it, he would see Sam leave the house for school everyday, his eyes full of sadness and his hand holding his shoulder as he hunched over to protect himself from the world. Bobby noticed when Sam stopped going outside altogether, no school or anything. 

The only explanation was that Sam snapped and was broken. 

Bobby's heart broke when he saw the paramedics lift Sam onto a stretcher. He could clearly see the bruises on his body, his shoulder was bleeding and cuts were carved onto his face. He was unmoving when they got him on the ambulance. Dean immediately went to get the car so he could follow the ambulance, he didn't even wait for Bobby or his mother, Karen. 

Lucifer and Gabriel collected this information when they asked where Sam was. Dean was in the room with Sam, just quietly talking to him. He didn't mind he couldn't reply with anything other than 'I'm sorry,' the fact that Sam was alive was enough for him. 

"It's not really any of your business, is it, sir?" Lucifer questioned, eyes narrowing. The police officer huffed out an annoyed sigh. "Hey, I'm just warning ya-" 

"We didn't ask for any of your 'warnings,' you ignorant dick." Gabriel snapped, standing up abruptly. "We're adopting him. Nothing you say can change that." Lucifer stood with his brother. "Good day to you, sir." 

They slammed the door so hard the room rattled. 

 

Dean hummed 'Hey Jude' quietly as he carded a hand through Sam's greasy hair. Sam was asleep, his head resting on Dean's lap. 

"Hey, Deano. How is he?" 

Gabriel questioned as he and Lucifer entered the room. Lucifer's eyes flickered to Sam's form for a moment before looking at Dean. 

"You'll be happy to know that Sammy can actually say more than 'I'm sorry.'" 

Dean said with a heated glare directed at the two Novak's. Gabriel and Lucifer couldn't blame Dean for glaring at them a little. They did leave without telling Sam. 

Sam stirred slightly, before his eyes opened to reveal glossed over hazel. He hid himself in Dean's lap and curled up even tighter when he saw Lucifer and Gabriel. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... D-Dean..."

Dean shushed him softly, rubbing a hand up and down his back. His voice was uncharacteristically gentle when he spoke. 

"It's okay, Sammy. Do you remember Lucifer and Gabriel?" 

Sam hesitated but nodded. He looked up at them with fear. 

"They... They left.... M-me... I-I understand... I-I-I would leave... me too..." 

Three hearts broke at the words. Gabriel was the first to speak and he dropped to his knees beside Sam and Dean. Teary champagne eyes looked at Dean's stern green gaze before locking onto Sam's weak, hazel stare. 

"Sammy... We're sorry we left you... We didn't want to... Really... But our parents... They needed to so they could give birth to Anna." 

"Why... Why didn't you... T-tell me?" 

Lucifer - who was silent for most of the time - spoke, his voice covered in raw emotion. 

"We... We didn't want to upset you on your birthday. That was the day we left, Sam." 

Sam said nothing in response, but Dean kept rubbing his hand up and down his shaky back. When it seemed Sam wasn't going to calm down, Lucifer stepped forward slowly and bent down to look at him. He started softly humming, Gabriel immediately recognised the song and sang along. 

"Lacrimosa dies illa  
Qua resurget ex favilla  
Judicandus homo reus  
Huic ergo parce, Deus,  
Pie Jesu Domine  
Judicandus homo reus  
Huic ergo parce, Deus,  
Pie Jesu Domine..." 

Sam eyes flashed with happiness as he picked up what the song was and he looked at Lucifer and Gabriel with a spark of hope. 

"La...La..." 

Lucifer smiled gently when he realised his plan worked. Sam seemed calmer when he heard the old lullaby that Lucifer's and Gabriel's mother taught them. They remember comforting Sam when he was younger and they used the lullaby to do it. The ancient song brought comfort to the three boys. Later, they found the song was actually pretty popular online and made a name for itself. People use it all the time to lull a infant to sleep. It was simply called 'Lala's Lullaby.' 

Sam hummed along, a peaceful smile on his lips and his head tilted. "Luci... Gabe... De... Home?" 

"Yeah, yeah, Sammy... Home..." Dean spoke, placing a gentle kiss on the crown of Sam's hair. 

"De... Come with us..." Sam looked to Lucifer and Gabriel with hopeful eyes. "If Dean wants to, he can. But we can't force him." Gabriel reasoned, sending a silent plea to whoever was listening Sam wouldn't be upset and break down if Dean said no. 

"Don't worry, Sammy... I'm not leaving you." 

This reunion was the beginning of Lucifer's, Gabriel's and Sam's relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is going to be a freaking train wreck. 
> 
> I am NOT writing a story based on the song entirely, simply because the song is so disturbing I can't. I just can't do it, okay? If you want to know why, the English translation is on the Vocaloid Wikipedia. (http://vocaloidlyrics.wikia.com/wiki/ごめんね_ごめんね_(Gomen_Ne_Gomen_Ne) The song is called 'I'm sorry, I'm Sorry' or 'Gomen Ne, Gomen Ne.' This story is just like a aftermath of the song. 
> 
> I don't know how many parts this fanfiction will have. But it's prolly gonna be short. Enjoy the train wreck that is about to come! ^^ 
> 
> The song mentioned in this Fic is a actual song from the Anime D. Gray Man. Here is a link -- https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KbiFSfj_BcA
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
